It Doesn't Matter
by CrescentSnow
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia share something- or rather someone in common : Hisana. His wife and her sister.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>It Doesn't Matter<strong>

"Rukia!" was said in unison by both the 6th squad's vice-captain and the orange-haired substitute. "Ruk-" they were both shocked at what they saw. There she was huddled in the corner of her vast room, back-faced at them, holding something at her lap. The moment she heard them say the first syllable of her name she was instantly woken from her trance. There she was, Rukia, the shinigami they know to have a strong heart, a single tear cascading down her soft cheeks. She seemed . . . vulnerable, defeated. Of all the people they know she's the least to act like this.

"Rukia, what happened?" Renji asked the first one to recover from what they've seen.

"Nothing" was the only answer she provided.

"Don't 'nothing' us! We know something's wrong!" Ichigo having recovered retorted much to Rukia's chagrin.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said reluctantly "I've just been thinking of my sister recently . . . Brother gave me this picture of hers when he saw me looking at the one at the memorial room He said that if I ever feel the need to know anything that has some relation to his wife, I could ask . . . "she heaved a sigh "The problem is . . . him . . . He's still hurt because of her loss. I can see it in his eye that was the insignia of guilt . . . He's guilty because he wasn't able to do anything to save her . . . I know how much it hurts, trust me. I know."

The two men were silent for a while trying to process what she had just said. "Anyway, why are you here for?" she tried to lighten the mood by changing the topic into something more light-hearted. But it was proven to be futile when Renji told her, in a slightly concerned tone, "You don't have to hide your feelings. We're here for you, Ichigo and I and a lot more are willing to take it away from you."

She gave them a crooked grin. "If only I could talk to her."

Ichigo then glanced at Renji with a knowing look. Renji confused that he was, asked "What?"

"You can talk to your sister!" said Ichigo with a smug smirk plastering his face.

"Ummm . . . Ichigo, do you need to go to the 4th?" asked Rukia, concerned.

"No!" he replied jovially "In fact I've got a BRILLIANT idea! We could play the 'Spirit of the Glass'! It's a game where we call onto the spirits of the dead one's and talk to them!"

Spank!

"Ouch! What was that for pineapple?"

"Idiot! We're on Soul Society! The place AFTER death!"

"Oh . . ." he trailed, he hasn't thought of that.

"Let's try it! We aren't going loose something, right?"

Ichigo just nodded his head in affirmation. This only shows how desperate she is to talk to her older sister_. Must be tough on her_, both brooded.

A few minutes and the equipments were prepared. After nearly half an hour and tons of failed attempts, they finally gave up. They muttered their "Sorry' s " to her which she quickly dismissed with an "It's alright, no harm done". Thus, the three of them decided to call it a day since Byakuya was back home.

Dinner had ended unceremoniously for the Kuchiki siblings. The only sound that was heard was the silent clatter of their silverwares. After said dinner both bade their goodnights and headed back to their rooms. Rukia gracefully shut her *shoji door and let herself fall undignified on her snow-white futon.

She started to sob. From seconds it turned to minutes-fro m minutes to hours, until she fell an uneasy sleep with watery eyes.

"-kia, Rukia . . . Wake up, I need to talk to you my dear." Came the tranquil voice of someone familiar, very familiar . . .

The sudden voice she heard alerted her senses. Years of practice as a Soul Reaper kicked in. She instantly unsheathed Sode No Shirayuki who was lying just right beside her. The 'intruder' gasped at surprised as the cute sleeping figure turned into an extremely alert and trained Reaper.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked, still trying to adjust her eyes. She doesn't really have to see the 'intruder' in their manor. Why would she need it? She could perfectly sense the flow of her reatsui, and she was not even trying to hide it. Just then she was able to see a figure of a lone woman in a traditional pink kimono. _Good, _she thought, _I'm starting to see things clearer now . . . no . . . No . . ._

"No . . ." she whispered in the crisp midnight air. Seconds ticked by and Rukia stood frozen on her place.

The 'intruder' bowed her head, probably from the awkwardness that emitted around them when it shouldn't have. Then again neither thought their first meeting would be pleasant. It was shocking . . . no, it was more of confusion. Rukia was shocked, yes, that's pretty much given; but who wouldn't be? Here standing in front of her was the person who abandoned her, who made her grew up faster than it a child should. Her immediate action was only an indication she thought this would never occur; she wasn't prepared for this, yet. She knew she will have to face this but she never thought it would be this early in her life. And now, she's confused, very confused. She didn't know how to feel. Was she angry? Furious even? Scared? Lost? . . . No, she neither felt any . . . She felt . . . _empty. _ Yes, that would befit her current predicament. She's stuck in this perforce situation and she didn't know how to react . . . _how to feel_.

_Darn! Feel something Rukia! Feel something, _she thought, _your sister's in front of you and you can't feel anything? _She should feel something! Has her heart grown cold? Just like her soul – Sode No Shirayuki? No, she's just like her sword: an ice . . . Sometimes hard, other times melted . . . Yes, that's the ,most logical reason one could give . . . Both ice and snow changes properties in an instant, it's hard to tell . . . _Just like me_.

"Ummm . . . You know, I don't know how you feel about me, so it would be better for both of us if you would just say it. It's not good for one's health, both physical and mental, to pent up all your emotions, it's going to destroy you-inside-out." Hisana locked her eyes with hers. And for a very brief moment there it was – the connection and understanding betwixt the elder and the younger sister, between siblings . . . between THEM.

Without any warning Rukia lunged at Hisana, clutched her kimono and began sobbing furiously. Hisana, confused, tried to comfort her by placing a hand her small back whist the other is on her head running up and down in an effort to soothe her.

"Rukia" Hisana called. The said death god did look up. "S-sis", she responded, quite unsure of what to call her. And there it was! A silent message passed within them and she understood- Rukia knew why. Why, after all those years she was abandoned; she was stronger- in will and power- to live. Hisana was weak and she was scared that both of them would die, thus, abandoned Rukia in hopes of her younger sibling surviving.

Rukia continued on her muffled sobs until she fell back asleep. The next morning Rukia woke with a start. Her personal servants ushered her to prepare for breakfast since her brother is already on the dining area waiting for her. She overslept due to last nights activities . . . ? Last night! Should she bring it up to her brother? . . . That was the only thought that ran throught her mind while she was being prepared by her servants.

When she stepped in the dining room the first thing that her eyes befell was her brother. He hasn't touched his food yet. He waited for her to come.

She took her seat at the left side of her brother . . . The right side was for his wife, her sister; Hisana.

"Good morning Rukia . . . Have you slept well?" Byakuya asked. It was not normal for Rukia to be late, especially in waking up; she always wakes up pretty early for a tour around their mansion's private garden. "Is there something that bothers you?" Rukia was clearly hesitant at first. She was mentally debating whether to tell her brother or not about _that_. She was lost on her own thoughts.

"Rukia, is everything alright?" , Byakuya said alarmed. He must have seen through her turmoil for him to react like that. His face seemed emotionless though his eyes betrayed his true emotions. Concern. He's concerned about her well being. With this she decided to tell Byakuya of here encounter with _her _this time.

"I see . . ." was what Byakuya responded after hearing the story Rukia relayed to him. "You claim to feel everything at that moment but what if it was all a . . . . Dream, an illusion perhaps . . . Sometimes people tend to do that if they are in dire need of something . . . In your case it was the truth and compassion you were looking for."

Rukia paused in mid-action of bringing her cup, of what smelled like tea, to her lips. She brought her cup down and stared at her brother dead in the eye. For a moment they stayed like that before the younger one of the occupants decided it was time to go to her barracks to start the day.

Before fully disappearing on the shoji doors that blocked them from the outside world, she stopped, cocked her head to the right and smiled at him before saying "Brother, does it matter?"

With this Byakuya laid her now empty cup of tea. This time he was the one who stared straight in the other's eye. The question that was thrown was answered with a simple "You're right. It doesn't matter." Not before smiling nicely at his little sister . . .

* * *

><p><strong>*shoji doors = traditional Japanese doors<strong>


End file.
